


Bloody knees and a Birthday Badge

by deadsamdean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Eventual Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Kidnapping, Rape, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-10-26 05:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadsamdean/pseuds/deadsamdean
Summary: On his sixteenth birthday, Sam had disappeared. He had gone to school in the morning, and never made it back home. The last anyone had seen of him was that he was leaving the school grounds, never to make it back to the motel, where Dean was waiting with a birthday cake.Tl;dr- Sam gets kidnapped, Dean has to help him recover





	1. "Dad? Sam's missing."

A few hours past being freshly sixteen, Sam had left for school, never to return back home. A birthday boy badge displayed embarrassingly on his chest, his hair swept back from the breeze. He was all limbs, still skinny and boyish, on the verge of puberty. He was dressed in his jeans, a green flannel and a dark coat, still feeling the winter chill. His boots were worn well, only just starting to fall apart. He would need a new pair within a matter of weeks, if he kept up with his growing. It was hard on Dean, being the one who had to work to survive. John was still off on his hunts every week, giving them less and less money each time he left home. The boys were old enough to fend for themselves, and he trusted Dean to work as much as he could when they settled in a town for more than a few days. They had only been there for a week, their duffel bags barely unpacked. Dean had bought a cake for Sam's birthday, the icing hardening throughout the day from the lack of heating in the motel. He didn't know yet that they would never get around to eating it, and that it would be left untouched and Sam would never know that it even existed.

The day went by quickly, Sam breezing through the day, smiling for most of it. Dean worked in the local garage, assigned the smaller tasks like sweeping and tidying, the owner hadn't seen how good Dean was with cars yet, not trusting the young face that had begged for work. The motel was close enough for Sam to walk home from school, usually getting there just a few minutes after Dean had arrived home from work. It was a system that worked well for them. That was why Dean was waiting for Sam just shy of four in the afternoon, candles in the cake and a lighter nearby. The minutes passed slowly, Dean waiting for his baby brother to bound through those doors so he could surprise him. The clock chimed as it hit four, Dean going over to peek out the windows; still not seeing Sam. He sits up on the counter instead, waiting a minute, then another, then he watched the clock as another minute ticked by. He frowns to himself, maybe Sam had been kept late?

Dean started to worry after a half hour had passed by on the clock. Sam was never this late, not without calling through to reassure Dean that he was fine. He tried to stay calm, he couldn't panic just yet. Hell, his father would chew his ear off if he called him to say Sam was late half an hour. Their rule was that if Sam wasn't home by dark, something was wrong. Dean paced the room, teasing at his lip with his teeth. Every third lap he would peek out the window, checking to see if Sam was crossing the motel carpark yet. Nothing changed out the window, the occasional car, but no Sammy. 

At six in the evening, Dean grabs his keys, heading out to drive the streets of the town, wanting to find the younger teen. He was freaking out internally, trying to tell himself that Sam was fine. Maybe his new friends had a small party for him? Maybe he had snuck away to have a birthday drink? That didn't sound like Sam though. He huffs, revving the car a bit unnecessarily as he passed a small hatchback, agitated from Sam's disappearance. The sun was close to setting, and then he would have real reason for worry. He kept driving, his eyes peeled as he tried to look in every nook and cranny of the neighborhood.

Sam had been so happy when he left for school, Dean didn't believe he had run away. But if he had, that would be a better answer for his disappearance than the alternative. He swears, quickly pulling off to the side when he spots a phone box, fishing for some coins before walking over to it, the car door left wide open. He dials John's number without thinking, hearing it ring out before trying again. John answered on the second ring chime, silence on his end of the line.

"Dad? Sam's missing." Dean blurts out, not even bothering with a greeting. John could be heard sighing, a newspaper being smacked down on the table.  
"Missing? What do you mean by missing? You lost him somewhere?" There was mild anger in his tone, but he kept it hidden, Dean had sounded so distraught over the phone, he had to at least try and have some sympathy.   
"Missing.. He just.. He never came home.." Dean's voice cracks. "I've been waiting and waiting.. I don't know where he is, or where to even begin looking for him, dad" He was close to tears. John sighed heavily again.  
"Do you need me to come back? I'm guessing it's pretty serious if you're calling me" He stands up, Dean able to hear him moving his papers around. Dean was quiet, waiting for John to continue.  
"I'm only a couple of hours away, i just wrapped up this hunt. You better keep looking for the boy, you hear me?' The tone was definitely a bit harsh, as if it was Dean's fault Sam had gone missing.  
"Yessir, i'll keep a lookout. I just want him home-" Dean stops talking when he hears the phone beeping, John had hung up on him. 

The next few hours were spent driving up and down the streets, Dean knocking on every door on the route between the school and the motel. Not one person had seen his brother. They would have to wait until morning to talk to the school, so until then, all they could do was look by themselves, the police didn't need to be involved yet.  
It was past midnight when Dean made it back to the motel, exhausted as he parked next to John's car and walked inside. He collapses onto a chair, John looking at him expectantly. All Dean could do was shake his head in response. No, he didn't find Sam. Yes, he was a failure. The older male rubs his face.   
"Get some rest. I want you up and looking for him before school starts in the morning." He waves him towards one of the beds, not letting himself be angry at Dean. This was serious, and now wasn't the time to berate Dean for not protecting Sam. Dean didn't need to be told twice, walking over and curling up under the blankets completely dressed, falling into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Tracking him down- part 1

Dean had been hoping for the night to pass quickly, for him to fall asleep and to wake up after what seemed like barely minutes asleep. Life doesn't always work out the way it's planned. He's awake every hour, every time a car flies past on the empty street. He tosses and turns in the dark of the motel room, while his father sleeps in what is supposed to be Sam's bed, the bed Sam should have been in right now. That thought lingered in his mind, deterring him from sleep.

It's not even close to sunrise when Dean hauls himself out of bed, still fully dressed and ready to go. He scrawls a quick note before heading out to patrol the streets again. The town is dead at this time of morning, most families had blue collar workers, so there wasn't a rush of manual workers getting up at this time. It's almost eerie as he crawls down the roads, looking for any signs of movement. Maybe Sam really had tried to run away, the teen was usually good at hiding. All he saw was the occasional cat, and that wasn't a promising sign.

He was so worried. If he had any leads, he might feel better. If there had been a monster in the area, even better. They knew how to hunt, how to find a lair. Sam would even have a fighting chance if something took him. But for there to be no evidence, no signs that Sam had even existed in the area, that was bad news. Either he had run, or he was taken, and monsters usually left signs. 

He had to stop when he realised that it wasn't fog making it hard to see, it was all the tears building in his eyes. His jaw hurt from clenching, a habit he had formed from John teaching him that boys shouldn't cry. He felt that it was needed today so he just let go, breaking down into sobs right in his car. It was loud, each harsh sob taking his breath away as he crumpled, the car still rumbling around him. He hadn't cried like this in years, he never had a reason to. He could take the beatings, the heartache, the lingering grief from his mothers death. Losing Sam, the only thing he lived for? He couldn't go on without him. 

An hour passed before he managed to pull himself back together, each time he wiped his tears, more had come cascading down. If John had seen him, he'd think it was pathetic. The older male barely even believed Sam was missing. Teens run away all the time. Volatile, snappy, neglected teens go missing every day. Sam ticked off all the boxes for having reasons to run, he had a life that he didn't want. Sam had dreams that Dean never had a chance to think about. Sam had aspirations, where Dean had a road ahead of him and a father watching his every move. John had given Dean one task in life, and he had failed it, regardless of circumstances.

The sun was just peeking over the houses when Dean put the impala into gear, heading back to the motel to be there as John wakes. He needed his guidance, a plan on where to go next. The school was first on his list, as that was where he was seen last. That is, of course, if Sam had even made it to school. After the school, they would doorknock, every single house on every possible route from the motel to the school and back. Someone had to have seen him. In a neighbourhood like this, men and women alike always people watched. It's like clockwork, watching kids get to school each morning, surely someone had seen Sam walking down the street with his heavy schoolbag. If that brought no answers, they'd be finding Sam's new friends, having a talk with them, asking if Sam had any plans. Hopefully something gave them an answer. He was desperately hoping Sam had run away now, or even that a vamp or something had him in their clutches. It would be easier than the alternative. The unknown is always so much scarier.

John was just walking out of the bathroom when Dean walked in, dressed, but without his shoes on.  
"I'll go out and have a quick look around town for him, then I'll make some calls. He might have contacted Bobby, or Pastor Jim. I'll send out an alert that he has gone missing" John speaks down at Dean, coming over to the table to pick up his journal. All Dean could do was nod numbly.  
"Any leads?" John questions, finding the lack of a response earlier giving him his answer.  
"No, sir. I couldn't see him answer either." Dean shakes his head as he speaks, meeting the older male's eyes. There wasn't much else to be said, John slipping his boots on and getting his keys. He's about to walk out the door before he stops, facing his eldest son who hadn't moved from the centre of the room.  
"Son? We'll find him. We always do." His voice is quiet. It's words Dean had heard often, but never directed at him. Words made to reassure, spoken to worried loved ones to give them some hope. They didn't always bring the victims home alive, but they did always find them. They were going to find Sam, regardless of what condition he was in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at sammywinchester_rp on Instagram if you want to send me any questions/feedback <3


End file.
